


Coffee Shops and White Canes

by destielling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Flirting, Blind Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielling/pseuds/destielling
Summary: Dean is blind and Castiel works in a coffee shop. You know how it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey people! so I originally posted this on my blog, but I thought I'd take a chance and post it on here. Please let me know what you think! I'll try and post new chapters once a week, but we all know how that usually goes. I'll do my best! Feedback is greatly appreciated

“So… did you want to go out sometime?”

Castiel looked up, shocked. Had Dean Winchester just asked him out? Was that even a possibility? The beautiful man who everyone loved. Blind, yet he charmed his way out of any, and everything. Castiel wished Dean could see the way he made people laugh. The way almost everyone brightened in his presence. He was gorgeous. Castiel wished that Dean could see the beauty himself. Castiel wished that he could show him.

“Um..” Castiel paused. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down to his eyebrow. The curse of both the summer heat and a potential date. “Yes.. I think that would be lovely.” He wiped his eyebrow. It didn’t help.

“Okay, awesome.” Dean beamed, and his smile took Castiel’s breath away. He wondered if those eyes showed light in the same way. What color were they? Oh how Castiel wished he could see them. Although the chiseled jaw and pattern of freckles scattered amongst his face was almost too much already. Castiel feared that the addition of, what he was sure to be beautiful eyes, would be the death of him. Still, he longed to reach over the counter and remove those glasses.

“What would you like to do?” Castiel asked. They could just sit and talk all day, and he would be beyond happy. He knew close to nothing about Dean Winchester, but somehow he could tell that it would be a privilege. 

“Well, what would _you_ like to do?” Dean asked, smirking. Jerk. 

Castiel thought for a moment and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Which was probably the worst thing he could have said.

“A movie?” Not good at all. Dean paused. Some more sweat had formed on Castiel’s forehead. It was too hot. He had to get a fan for behind the counter or something. This was ridiculous.

“Well… I do aim to please, but I don’t know if a movie would work out so well.” Dean said, suddenly serious. Or was it mock seriousness? Castiel had always had trouble detecting tones and certain social cues. “See, it’s kind of a problem when you take a blind guy to the movies. The main part being that they can’t… y’know… _see._ ” He smirked again. So mock seriousness then. Good to know.

“Oh my God.” Castiel felt like dying. Could he just walk away from this conversation unscathed? Did Dean have super hearing? He’d read somewhere that when you lose a sense, your other senses can expand. Grow, so to speak. How far could Castiel get before Dean noticed that he wasn’t there anymore? But he didn’t move. He was frozen behind the counter. Mouth open. In that moment he was so thankful that Dean couldn’t see his face. It was probably pitiful. Embarrassing. “Oh my God, I am _so sorry_.”

Dean chuckled at that. Castiel decided that it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. He also decided that he would stop at nothing to hear it again. Humiliating himself seemed to do the trick.

“Well I mean, we could go to those super special theatres where they describe every little thing that happens, but that’s pretty lame. I wouldn’t put you through that. If anything we could just watch a movie by ourselves and you could do the descriptions for me. Far more entertaining.” Castiel almost choked. The thought of being in a room- one of their rooms- together with no one else around was too much. Would they sit pressed together on the couch? Castiel had a wonderful couch.

“Uh..yes.” Castiel said, and what? What was he saying? Did he just reply to his thoughts out loud? He was never going to get a date.

“Yes to what, exactly?” Dean asked, and a part of Castiel thought that Dean was actually enjoying this. His misery.

“It would be… entertaining.” Castiel said, and his voice went high at the end. What was wrong with him? Dean just chuckled again, and oh god could he just laugh forever? He shifted and leaned on his cane, all relaxed and Castiel just wondered if it was a facade. Maybe Dean was sweating just as much as he was underneath all of that confidence. Probably not.

“Yeah, you seem real good with descriptions.” Dean said, and how had another customer not come into the shop yet? How was this conversation still going on? “But maybe we should start with something a little easier. You seem a bit… _spooked._ ” And Castiel got a little upset at that.

“I am not spooked.” He said, brows furrowed. Seriously, another customer could come in, any time now.

“Haha, okay buddy. I’ve gotten pretty good at noticing certain tones in a persons voice, and you, my friend, seem positively spooked.” Did this guy hear how he talked sometimes?

“Yes well… you seem positively… I don’t know, ridiculous!” Castiel huffed. How difficult was it to just set a date? That way he could get on with his day and embarrass himself at a future time. Prolonging the inevitable. That was a good way to deal with things, right?

“Am I getting on your nerves there, Cas?” Dean asked and Castiel’s eyes widened then. He had never told Dean his name. And only a few people called him Cas. He immediately decided that he liked the way it sounded coming from Dean. Very much. 

“How do you know my name?” Castiel asked. Dean just smiled again, shaking his head like the answer should be obvious.

“Please, with a voice like that, I had to ask around.” Dean said. It was true. Castiel was often told that he had a very gravelly voice. Deep, and rough like he had always been singing at the top of his lungs the night before. A distinctive voice.

“So… you asked about me?” It seemed impossible. No one was ever interested in him. He was just a barista at a common coffee shop. Nothing special. 

“Of course I did. You’ve been serving me coffee for I don’t even know how long now.” Dean said.

“Nine weeks.” Castiel blurted, because of course he knew how long he’d been serving Dean his coffee. Black, because putting anything else in it was a disgrace to the coffee bean itself. Maybe one day Castiel would tell him how he drank his with copious amounts of sugar and milk. Maybe it would make him laugh.

“Nine weeks, huh?” Dean said, eyebrows raised. A part of Castiel thought that Dean damn well knew it had been nine weeks. A part of Castiel thought there was no way he cared that much.

“And two days.” Castiel said, just for good measure. If he was going to embarrass himself further, he might as well go all in. Accuracy is key.

“Hmm..” Dean hummed. “Well, to answer your unasked question, which would be - gee Dean, who told you about me?- the answer is I will tell you after.”

“After what?” Castiel asked, confused once again. It happened quite often. More so when the hot blind guy was hitting on you. If that’s what was even happening.

“After.. you choose something to do for the date I asked you out on about…” Dean paused, looking at his wrist. Castiel realized it was for comedic effect. “Five minutes ago.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t choose.” Castiel said, because really, he was almost sure that he would say something as bad as going to a movie. And now that he had to think of something that didn’t require sight, he couldn’t stop thinking of activities where seeing was essential. Wasn’t that always how it worked.

“Hmm.. I’d have to disagree with you there.” Dean said, and did he ever stop smirking? Well, he should. It was doing stupid things to Castiel’s insides. “I think I like getting you flustered.” 

“I’m not-” Castiel began to argue.

“And before you say _‘I’m not flustered!’_ , beware what I said earlier. I’m good at noticing tones. And that was about to be an ‘I’m totally lying’ one.” Dean said. What the hell? Castiel could not figure this guy out. Castiel very badly wanted to figure this guy out. How could he go about figuring this guy out? Right. Suggest a date idea. How was something so simple proving to be so God damn difficult?

“Fine.” Castiel admitted defeat. “You do make me…. nervous.” Dean smiled fully now, triumphant.

“Ha! I knew it.” Dean said. “Now, I promise I won’t gloat about that fact if you, finally, suggest an idea. I’m all ears.” he chuckled. “Literally.” And Castiel wondered how long it must have taken Dean to come to terms with his blindness. How long did it take him to crack the first joke about the inability to see? 

“Okay.” Castiel said, rubbing the back of his neck. “We could… I don’t know, get coffee?” Okay. Not as bad as a movie. Still not very good. Castiel gestured with his hands to the espresso machines beside him.

“Did you just point to those coffee machines? I feel like you just pointed to those coffee machines.” Dean said. Castiel really wasn’t having the best day.

“Um.. No? Maybe.” Castiel said. Dean just raised his eyebrows in a knowing look. I can detect tones, don’t fuck with me is what he got from it. “Okay, yes.”

“Knew it.” Dean said, smirking. “Okay, so we’ve finally gotten somewhere. Sort of. Coffee. I like coffee.”

“Yes, well I would assume so. You do buy a cup every day.” Castiel replied, attempting to regain his composure. “Which I’m very grateful for.” Dean pursed his lips, almost as though he was trying to contain another one of those grins.

“You’re grateful huh?” Dean asked, and Castiel realized then how he must have sounded. Shit.

“I meant- we - we’re grateful. The store. For your loyalty. Not me specifically.” Castiel said, and any composure that he might’ve had was definitely gone now. “Not to say that I, as an individual, don’t appreciate you- your business here- I mean. I just-”

“Okay, I’m gonna cut you off there. Because it sounds like you’ve begun rambling, and although it’s entertaining as hell, I feel like I should save you from yourself.” Dean said. “I’m gonna make this easy. I like you. Even though you’re awkward as shit, and don’t know how to talk to people who are, clearly, into you. So I accept your coffee offer. When do you get off?” 

Castiel just stood there, mouth open. How did he get here? More specifically, how was Dean Winchester standing in front of him, demanding a date? This was a dream, it must be.

“So? Do you wanna give me an answer there, buddy?” Dean asked, tilting his head.

“Yes. Of course.” Castiel said, smiling now. He couldn’t contain it. “My shift ends at three. Meet me here?”

Dean looked at his wrist again, and Castiel thought he saw a real smile then. He figured that this would be the longest shift of his life.

“Yeah,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “yeah that sounds good. I’ll see you then.” He turned around, and started for the door. “Bye, Cas.”

“Oh, Dean wait!” Castiel said, reaching for his cup of coffee. “You forgot your drink.” And Dean chuckled again, so sweet, and shook his head.

“I never ordered a drink.” Dean said, and Castiel realized that he was right. Dean hadn’t paid for a coffee during their whole conversation.

“So you just..? Came in here to ask me out?” Castiel asked.

“Give the man a prize.” Dean said, leaning on his cane again. “I’ll be here at three.”

As Dean walked out the door, Castiel’s hands remained on the cup of coffee. His whole body was humming electricity, he could scarcely feel the burning on his palms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Though I'm sure no one even knew I was gone. But here, have a second chapter anyway!

Castiel tried, and failed, to keep his eyes off the clock. Of course, the fact that it was positioned basically right in front of him didn’t help matters. Usually his shift went by relatively fast, the stream of customers keeping him busy. But of course, his day had to be ruined by Dean fucking Winchester. Sauntering in all confident, cocky smile on his face, and turning that attention on Cas. How was he supposed to continue on with his day after that?

He looked at the clock and it read 2:16pm. Shit. He had forty four minutes to somehow teach himself how to breathe normally. What would he say when Dean came in for their date? What would Dean say? Would Cas lead him over to a table, pull out a chair for him to sit on? Or would Dean search one out with his cane? Surely he knew how to find a table himself.

2:20pm. Forty minutes now. How do people breathe? God, he was covered in sweat. Why did he think it was a good idea to wear a long sleeved button up shirt in the middle of summer? The air was so humid, and that was the worst kind of heat. When you could feel the moisture on your skin.

It was a good thing that this time of the day was slow for customers. Because Castiel’s brain was whirring and screaming and he didn’t think he’d be able to take an order, let alone make one. Would his thoughts keep him occupied for another forty minutes? Did he want them to?

Castiel never went on dates, which might be another reason for his nervousness. People rarely asked him, and when they did he was never quite that interested. Maybe the fact that someone finally came into sight, intriguing and beautiful, maybe that was the reason he couldn’t feel his fingertips.

He was thinking a million miles a minute and everything suddenly came to a crashing halt when the bell on the door dinged, and in walked that cocky, confident asshole. Castiel whipped his head up, looking at him, looking at the clock, back at him again. It was 2:30pm. He was early. Shit.

Dean walked up to the counter, and Castiel suddenly wished that it wasn’t the slow time of day. Because if there were customers then he would have more time to mentally prepare himself. Though he wasn’t sure if he would ever be mentally prepared for Dean Winchester.

“Heya Cas.” Dean said, all smiles, and Cas’ heart fluttered in his chest. How did he know Cas was there? Or did he just guess? Dean was all sunshine, and it was far superior to the one in the sky outside.

“You’re early.” Castiel sputtered. Because he was not ready for this. Or he was far too ready for it. Either way, he hadn’t expected Dean for another twenty nine minutes.

“Oh, am I?” Dean said, and Castiel could tell that he damn well knew he was. “Sorry, I can’t see the time.” Cas wondered how often Dean used his blindness as an excuse. Not for serious things, maybe, but trivial things like… showing up to a date a half an hour early.

“Yes, you are.” Castiel said because that was all he could think of to say. “I don’t get off for another twenty eight minutes.” he added for good measure. Dean just kept that smirk on his face.

“Oh. Well then, I’ll just have to wait for you.” And sure enough, that was exactly what he did. Dean walked over to a table in the back corner, searched out a chair with his cane and sat down. _How did he do that so gracefully?_

That was when one of Castiel’s coworkers, and friend, came up to him, eyes wide.

“Uh, who the hell is that hot man over there making eyes at you?” Gabriel said. Castiel had met Gabriel soon after moving to Kansas, and it was him to thank for getting a job as a barista. Castiel couldn’t remember a time when Gabriel was ever serious, but sometimes he needed immature jokes to get him through the day.

“Gabriel, he is not making eyes at me.” Castiel said, still staring at Dean. He turned in his chair, back facing them now, leaning his cane against the wall.“He’s blind, if you hadn’t noticed that fact yet.”

“You mean the cane isn’t just to look cool?” Gabriel gasped, his green eyes sparkling. They reminded Castiel of champagne. He found himself wondering again what color Dean’s eyes were. “And I thought he was wearing those sunglasses for, y’know, the sun. I had no idea, truly. Please forgive me.” Gabriel had his hands pressed together now, in mock-prayer. Castiel couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“You’re forgiven.” Castiel said, and he was sure Dean could feel him staring a hole in the man’s back. What could he say, it was a lovely back. Castiel could see the faint outline of Dean’s shoulder blades through his shirt. It was a tad damp in the center, a line of moisture trailing down, and Castiel found one thing about summer to be thankful for.

“But seriously, who is he and why is he waiting for you like a love-sick puppy?” Gabriel asked and Cas scoffed.

“Please, he is not waiting like a love-sick puppy.” Castiel said, and finally broke his gaze off of Dean to look at Gabriel’s mischievous grin.

“Oh he so is. I’m a pro at this kinda stuff. Totally love-sick.” Gabriel said, and Castiel found himself hoping that was true. “And you still haven’t answered my question. Well the first one. Who is that?”

“Keep your voice down,” Castiel hushed. “his name is Dean. He buys coffee here.”

“Oh I can raise my voice all I want, it’s not like he has super-hearing. He’s not Daredevil.” Gabriel said. And just then Dean turned in his seat, chair scraping the ground. Castiel and Gabriel both looked up.

“I may not have super-hearing, but I do have douchebag hearing.” Dean said from across the room. Castiel tried to cover his laughter with a cough. It wasn’t very convincing. “So I can hear you just fine.” Gabriel’s eyes widened for a brief moment before his lips turned up, and a striking smile appeared.

“Oh, I like him.” Gabriel said, nodding to himself. Castiel refused to acknowledge that Gabriel liking Dean was a small weight off of his shoulders. He was one of Cas’ only friends, and if he hated Dean than that wouldn’t make things easier. “I like him, a lot.” Castiel used all of his willpower to refrain from agreeing with Gabriel out loud. So he just nodded, once. Unfortunately his willpower wasn’t as strong as he previously thought.

“Me too,” Cas muttered, and he swore he saw Dean’s head pique up in interest. But there was no way Dean could have heard that, so Castiel just blamed it on his brain playing tricks on him. Dean turned back around, showing them his back once more.

“So, he buys coffee here, _obviously,_ I know that much, but he’s also _obviously_ here for you, so wanna let me in on the scoop?” Gabriel said, and Castiel found himself wanting to do exactly that. Tell Gabriel everything he knew about Dean Winchester, though it wasn’t much. How he brightened everyone’s day, even making the bitter people crack a smile. Or whatever was a smile for them. More of a grimace, but still, he was so brilliant at talking to people. Castiel wished he had that kind of grace. Maybe Dean could teach him.

“He… asked me on a date.” Castiel said, finally revealing the cause of his nerves going hay-wire. “He wasn’t supposed to be here until I finished my shift, but he’s early.” Gabriel’s eyes softened some.

“My little Castiel has a date?” Gabriel said, and Cas really shouldn’t have told him. Big mistake. “Oh the heavens have shone down, and finally provided someone good enough for this beautiful man!” Gabriel said, looking at the ceiling, arms raised. “Thank you.” he whispered, looking down now, eyes closed.

“Shut up.” Castiel said, and he knew his cheeks were flushed. It was his fault for suggesting that they have their date here, at his place of employment. Next time they would go far away. Maybe to another state, because Gabriel would not be beyond following them. Wait, did he really just think next time? Would there even be a future date? They hadn’t even started this one yet, and Castiel was already envisioning another one.

“But seriously Cas.” And Castiel knew without a doubt, that there would be nothing remotely serious about what Gabriel was about to say. “That hot dude is on your radar? Like for real? You’re not just stringing him along right? Though that would be funny, man I could think of so many-”

“Gabriel,” Cas growled, cutting him off, because there was no way that sentence was going someplace good. Or anywhere other than insulting.

“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Gabriel said, hands up in defence. “But seriously, if he turns out to be an asshole I can think of various ways to…. return the favor. So to speak.”

“He is not an asshole.” Castiel said, without thought. Just glared at Gabriel in the hopes that he would shut his damn mouth about it.

“Okay, if you say so. But I thought you barely knew him.” Gabriel shrugged, and Castiel realized that he was right. He didn’t know Dean. He knew how he liked his coffee, and how his legs jutted out, bowlegged style, when he walked. How he looked down to smile. Not that cocky grin that he was always flashing, but a real, genuine smile. The type that took over his face, illuminating it. But he didn’t know where Dean grew up, or whether he had any siblings and if he got along with his parents. Maybe he didn’t even have parents. Castiel yearned to know these things, and he was itching in his shoes now, urging the clock to hurry the fuck along.

“I can tell,” Castiel said. “besides, that’s what dates are for, right? Getting to know someone.”

“Yeah, that or to get into someone’s pants.” Gabriel said, eyes twinkling again. And no, Castiel would not think about getting into Dean’s pants right now. He’s not sure if his brain would listen to him, though. It had the tendency to malfunction in Dean’s presence.

“Gabriel, please stop making sexual comments.” Castiel pleaded, because really he would rather not have another reason to sweat.

“They could be much worse, believe me. But yeah, you need to leave.” Gabriel said. “Seriously, you are no use serving customers right now.”

“What customers?” Castiel scanned the store, noticing that there were only a few people scattered at tables.

“Okay, well potential customers. Anyway, it’s slow, so there’s another reason for you to leave early.” Gabriel urged. “Seriously, go. I’ll cover whatever coffee-buyers come in in the next fifteen minutes.” And Castiel found his hands automatically reaching for his apron, untying it.

“Okay. Thanks Gabriel.” Castiel said, smiling softly. Gabriel just shook his head, chuckling.

“Don’t thank me just yet. You better have a story to tell me tomorrow morning, buddy.” Gabriel said, and proceeded to shoo Castiel towards the staff room.

Castiel quickly grabbed his bag from the lockers- they never actually locked them- and rustled around for his deodorant. He could at least attempt to mask the smell of his sweat. He reached underneath his shirt, quickly swiping it up and down his armpits, and placed it back in his bag. Then he went to the bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. His dark brown hair was tousled, like usual, sticking up in random places. Red filled his cheeks, like he suspected, and he didn’t know if it was the heat or pre-date nerves. Probably a mixture of both. He let out a deep breath, hands braced on the edges of the sink. Turning the tap, he splashed his face with some cold water and took a deep breath in. And out. Nodding at himself, he straightened out, ran his hand through his hair, and stepped out of the bathroom. It was time for a date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the comments and kudos, it really means a lot. I'm not too sure where this story is going, but we're gonna figure it out as we go. Please stick around for the ride!

Dean was sitting right where Castiel last saw him, lounging in his seat, tapping his fingers on the table. Castiel wondered if he was beating out a rhythm to a song. What kind of music did Dean Winchester like?

Castiel walked up to the table, taking copious amounts of deep breaths on the way there. This date was happening. He knew this date was happening, and he couldn’t feel his fingertips. He grasped his hands together, and stopped just short of where Dean was sitting. The tapping on the table seized, and Dean turned in his seat, looking in the direction of where Castiel was standing. Standing, frozen, like a moron.

“So are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna pull up a chair?” Dean was apparently always aware that it was Castiel he was talking to. So he did have super senses. There was no other explanation.

“How do you do that?” Castiel asked, tilting his head. He pulled out the chair that was placed across from Dean, and sat down. Now he was frozen while sitting. Much better.

“What? Know it’s you?” Dean asked, chuckling. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, if you promise not to tell a soul.” And he leaned in then, as if to whisper. Castiel leaned in too, and they were suddenly so close, he could feel Dean’s breath when he spoke next. “It’s all luck.” He leaned back in his chair once more, and Castiel refused to acknowledge the part of his brain that was screaming _Get him close again, make him whisper more secrets._

“Luck?” Castiel did not lean back in his seat. This was already proving to be the oddest date he’d ever been on.

“Yes, and some speculation. Who else would be walking up to me? It’s three, so I assumed it would be my date. I think it’s a fair guess.” Dean said, and Castiel’s brain just hung on the words _my date._ Something warm was taking place in his chest, and Castiel blamed it on the summer heat.

“No. I think there’s something you’re not telling me.” Castiel said, and Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Oh? You think I have some sort of special power?” Dean asked, and it was ridiculous how quickly the banter flowed between them. Fluid.

“Maybe.” Castiel shrugged, and finally relaxed in his chair, crossing his feet underneath the table.

“Trust me, I wish I did. But I’m really just a good guesser.” Dean said, and one of his feet bumped against Castiel’s. And instead of retracting it, Dean just let it lay there, resting against his own. Castiel could feel the blush on his cheeks. God, what was he, a teenager? A foot against a foot really shouldn’t warrant a reaction like that, yet somehow Castiel wasn’t surprised. Maybe Dean made him feel like a reckless teen. Maybe that was a good thing.

“That’s what someone with superpowers would say.” Dean crossed his arms at that, seemingly in thought. Humming, he leaned forward again, placing his arms on the table.

“Okay then. I do have superpowers. Wicked ones, even.” Dean said, smirking. Castiel leaned forward, and they were right back where they started. A few inches away, and Castiel could see the freckles that were sprinkled across Dean’s face. He wondered how many there were.

“I knew it.” Castiel shot back. He liked this. The banter. Dean didn’t even miss a beat with his reply.

“I guess that means I need to find some hot guy then.” And what? Castiel was confused now. And flushed. Fuck.

“What?” Fuck.

“Well, superheroes always have that one person that knows their identity.” Dean said, and it was almost as if he was staring right into Castiel. Which was impossible, of course. “So obviously, I can’t be a good superhero without it.”

“Well,” Castiel gulped, and his fingers were numb again. “You best make that a top priority, then. Finding some hot guy that gets to know your true identity. I’m sure that won’t be too difficult.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, tilting his head. “And I think there might be someone on my radar. Sonar radar of course.” If Castiel had coffee in his mouth, it would be all over the table at this point. Or the floor. Good thing he didn’t. Which was odd, considering this was supposed to be a coffee date.

“It means, you’re surely a joy to be around, so this hot guy would be extremely lucky.” Castiel said, and then quieter. “And you’re not exactly awful to look at.”

“Lucky, huh?” Dean said, one eyebrow raised. “I have heard from several people that I’m devilishly handsome.” Castiel scoffed.

“I can attest to that.” Castiel said, because really, Dean was far beyond devilishly handsome. He was somewhere in the painstakingly gorgeous category. But Castiel wouldn’t say that out loud, not yet anyway.

“Hmm..” Dean hummed, and began tapping his fingers against the table again. The rhythm was random, chaotic. 

“What are you tapping to?” Castiel was genuinely curious.

“Oh, just some Led Zeppelin of course.” Dean said, smiling. “I find it calms me down.”

“Why, are you anxious?” There was no way. Dean was all confidence, ease, and Castiel couldn’t picture him being in disarray.

“You could say that.” What did that mean? Castiel was the anxious one, constantly saying the wrong thing. “Let’s just say, it took me quite a while to get the courage to ask out the hot barista.” Castiel inhaled, and looked down. A blush was forming, _again_ and even though Dean couldn’t see it, he still felt the instinct to hide it from view.

“What’s his name? You should introduce us.” Castiel said, because wit was the best choice at this point.

“Haha, you’re a funny guy. And you might know him actually. Super awkward, very nice voice. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Extremely blue, even.” Castiel was confused then. Was this blind thing a hoax?

“How do you know that?” Dean laughed, like it was some joke that only he understood.

“I told you, I asked around.” Right. Obvious. “Do you know who it is?”

“I’m afraid, I don’t know anyone by that description. Someone must be giving you false information.” Dean shifted his foot, and Castiel immediately missed the comfort. He felt the urge to reach out again, maybe with his hand. To rest his palm on Dean’s shoulder, feel the warmth radiating between them.

“No, I think my info is quite true.” Dean said, crossing his arms on the table. “I think his name is… Cas? Castiel? I’m a little fuzzy on that aspect of it. Who names their child that? But everything else is airtight.”

“Well I think this Castiel might be just as anxious as you.”

“Oh, so you know him?” Dean asked, smirking. “Do you think he’s interested in the devilishly handsome blind guy?” Castiel inhaled then, and wow that was obvious.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. The superpower aspect just might win him over.” Castiel said, and even though this was the most nervous he had ever been, he somehow felt a strange comfort at their conversation. Like right now, it was the easiest, and most obvious thing to be doing. How could someone make him feel both uncomfortable and at ease?

“Well, I’ll just have to turn on my sonar.” Dean said, serious now.

“Oh, it has an off switch?”

“Of course. If it’s on all the time, my energy is drained.” Dean said, because obviously, how could Castiel not know that?

“Of course.” Castiel said, nodding. Dean started looking around the shop now, though Castiel wouldn’t really call it looking. More like scanning, with his sonar hearing. Of course.

“Okay, that douchebag that you were talking to, he’s standing right behind the counter.” Dean pointed in the direction of the cash register.

“That’s cheating.” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“How ever is that cheating?” Dean asked, all innocence. Castiel was almost positive, that if he could see Dean’s eyes they would be sprinkled with mischief.

“You knew he was there talking to me right before our date. Who else would be there?”

“Ah, this Castiel guy really wants me to up my game.” Dean said, turning back to face the counter. “Okay, there are three donuts left in the glass thingy.”

“How is that sonar?” Castiel asked, because he didn’t know much about it but he was pretty sure the ability didn’t detect donuts.

“It just is, okay. Did I get it right?” Dean asked, looking proud.

“Four.” Castiel shrugged. “It’s too bad, I’m sure that Castiel guy would’ve loved to go out with you. Had you gotten it right and all.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Dean said, and moved to get up from his seat.

“What?” Castiel asked, instinctively following suit. He watched while Dean grabbed his cane, and made for the exit.

“We’re gonna go for a walk. Maybe I can impress the hot barista in some other way.” And it was not Castiel’s fault that his mind immediately went to a place not so innocent. But really, Dean did not word that well.

Castiel nodded, and stopped when Dean remained in the same spot. Right. 

“Yeah, maybe you can.” Dean probably couldn’t hear Castiel’s nod. Though, he was full of surprises.

They walked out into the hot summer air, Castiel in front. Maybe next time he would tell Dean that there were three donuts left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so I knew that i wouldn't be able to stick with the one update a week thing, but I still apologize. ANYWAYS, here's more of Cas and Dean being their stupid selves. I still don't really know where this is going, but i appreciate anyone who's along for the ride with me!!!

They ended up in a park somehow. Castiel didn’t even know how long they had been walking for, all he knew was that he didn’t want this to end. He was more intrigued by Dean than ever.

“So what’s your story, Cas?” Dean asked, his cane moving back and forth in front of him. The question startled Castiel, because, well… What was his story?

“There’s not much to tell, really.” Cas shrugged. “I make coffee for people, mostly.” And wow, how upsetting was that?

“Nah,” Dean shook his head, that damn smirk on his face again. He couldn’t seem to contain it, and Castiel didn’t dare hope that it was because of him. “There’s definitely more to you than meets the eye.” And he waggled his eyebrows when he said that, forcing a small choke of laughter from Castiel. Dean just smiled bigger. It reminded Castiel of the sun, so bright and warm, enveloping him completely.

“You have a beautiful smile.” Castiel blurted, because apparently when he was with Dean, his brain and mouth just didn’t work together. And a smaller smile took over Deans’ face then, one that Castiel guessed would light up his eyes completely. He took advantage of Dean’s silence and said another ridiculous thing. “What color are they?”

“What color are what?” Dean asked, and of course. He didn’t know what the hell Castiel was talking about. He couldn’t read the man’s mind, though past conversations may have proven him otherwise.

“Your eyes.” And well, he was in deep now.

“I thought we were talking about you.” Dean said, and his voice seemed to go a couple octaves lower when he said that. Was he nervous?

“Yes, well. Now I think I’ve turned the tables, as you say. Maybe I would like to talk about you instead.” Dean wasn’t smirking anymore. He was quiet, seemingly in thought, and Castiel thought maybe he had struck a cord. Was that one of Deans weaknesses? Talking about himself? But then all of a sudden it was gone, and Dean was his usual smirking self.

“I’ll tell you, if you answer my question.” And of course it was going to be like that. An answer for an answer. It was fair, really. But Castiel didn’t want to tell Dean how sad and lonely his life was. _Maybe he can make it less lonely_ a voice said, and Castiel willed it to go the fuck back where it came from.

“Okay,” Castiel sighed. He was going to do it. Spill out all of his shit. “When I’m not working as an amazing barista, I’m usually at home.” Dean nodded his head, urging him to continue. Castiel took a breath.

“I read a lot. Classic literature, history, boring stuff like that.” Castiel tried to shrug it off, but really, it was his passion. A lot of people just made fun of him, is all. Castiel prayed with every fibre in his being that Dean wasn’t like the other people.

“So like, Dickens, and all that shit?” Dean asked, and there was genuine curiosity in his voice. The sudden terror of telling Dean about his life started to fade to nothing, a lightness pulsing in its place.

“I prefer Fitzgerald, but yes. Like Dickens and all that shit.” Castiel could hear the smile in his voice, and he guessed Dean could as well.

“Yeah, that’s cool. I read some of that in college. Deep stuff.” Dean said, and they had almost done a full circle around the park now. “So did you go to school for it?”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded. “I got a BA in history, and a degree in English Literature.” And Dean raised his eyebrows at him. Impressive, they seemed to say.

“Woah, dude.” Dean said, baffled. “So what are you doing making coffee for assholes like me?” Castiel scoffed.

“First of all, you are not an asshole. Only occasionally, when you trick me into telling you things.” Castiel said, and he took Dean’s arm then, leading him out of the park. He could feel the warmth through his jacket. “Secondly, I don’t know why, to be honest. There just wasn’t that many options once I graduated. Family stuff happened, and I had to move back here to help out.”

“Family stuff,” Dean nodded, like he understood. “Yeah I get that.” Castiel let go of Dean’s arm and tried his hardest to not miss the warmth.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, and to Castiel’s surprise it wasn’t at all awkward. He was used to awkward silences. Or Gabriel had made him aware of all the awkward silences Castiel had brought upon himself. This, however, was comforting. Just the two of them walking to, nowhere, really. And that’s when Dean did the thing again.

“So, where are we going?” Dean asked, and Castiel chuckled again. He could definitely read minds.

“I’m not exactly sure. All I know is that we’ve exited the park and are now on Powell Street.” Castiel answered.

“Powell Street. My favorite burger place is on Powell Street.” Dean said, and he seemed to be vibrating now. Note to Castiel, Dean liked burgers.

“Oh, really?” Because Castiel never really ate burgers, his stomach consisted of caffeine, donuts, and muffins. With the occasional bagel. And that’s when Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

“Don’t tell me,” Dean paused for effect. “That you’ve never had a burger from The Roadhouse. Because if that’s the case, I don’t know if we can continue this date.” And when Castiel didn’t answer, Dean just put his arm out.

“What?” Castiel asked, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own, as he grabbed a hold of Dean’s forearm.

“Well obviously your silence means that I am correct in assuming you’ve never been, so we have to rectify that immediately.” Dean said, and proceeded to stand still.

“Rectify that, huh?” Castiel asked, a small smile on his face. “So are we here, because you’re not moving.” And Dean just shook his head.

“I don’t know where exactly on Powell Street we are, genius. You’re gonna need to give me some landmarks and then I can direct you.” Dean said, as Castiel immediately began to scan the area.

“Okay well there’s a crossroads about twenty feet in front of us. It’s,” Castiel squinted trying to read the sign. “Henry road? I think.” It would be just like him to forget his glasses.

“Twenty feet in front of us and you can’t read it?” Dean chuckled.

“Don’t be rude, I happened to forget my glasses at work, so Henry road is the best I can do until we get closer.” Dean smiled big, then.

“You wear glasses?” Dean asked, which for whatever reason, made Castiel blush.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” And Castiel really had to refrain from hiding his red cheeks, because for the millionth time, Dean couldn’t see them.

“Absolutely not.” Dean said. “I love a smart looking man.” And Castiel tried his hardest to not hang on to the word love. 

“Well that’s good. If I look smart then I won’t have to actually be smart, right?” Castiel said as he directed them both towards the sign that might say Henry Road.

“Right. Because you are totally dull and stupid.” Dean said, dryly. They arrived at the sign which actually said Haney Road. “So? Did your eyes deceive you? What’s the verdict on the road name?”

“It’s definitely Henry Road. I was right.” Because Castiel was going to win this, even if it involved a small lie.

“You’re full of it.” Dean said, turning to face Castiel. He crossed his arms, and seemed to be staring lasers into Castiel’s eyes.

“Whatever could you mean?” Castiel said, and he was sure he had been sweating this entire date, but the sun must be closer because he could feel the moisture dripping down his back.

“I go to The Roadhouse at least twice a week. I know the street names like the back of my hand. Don’t think you can convince me it’s Henry Road when it’s always been Haney.” Castiel gasped then and removed his hand from Dean’s arm.

“You knew the entire time!” Castiel said, and really he shouldn’t be surprised. “Why didn’t you just tell me!”

“Oh, please. And miss you trying to wiggle your way out of this? No way.” Dean shook his head back and forth.

“You’re the devil.” Castiel muttered, which seemed to cheer Dean up even more.

“Yes, well, the devil was originally an angel, so I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” Dean said, and grabbed Castiel’s hand with his own. It was warm and rough and Castiel couldn’t breathe.

“It wasn’t” Was all Castiel could manage to choke out. Dean interlaced his fingers with Castiel’s and there was officially no more oxygen reaching Cas’ brain. All he could focus on was Dean’s thumb soft against the back of Castiel’s hand.

“Well, I’ll take what I can get.” Dean said, and Castiel hoped the walk to The Roadhouse was a long one because he didn’t want to stop holding Dean’s hand.

“So how far are we?” Castiel asked.

“About ten minutes give or take.” Dean said, swinging their arms back and forth.

“Give or take what exactly?” Castiel asked, and he was indeed spooked now. Not because it was weird. But because it was the opposite. Holding hands with Dean. Everything about it seemed so normal, so obvious.

“Well it might take longer than ten minutes, or it might take less than ten minutes.” Dean said, the sarcasm rolling off of him.

“Yes, I know what give or take means.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Let’s just say it’s more likely that we’ll arrive at our destination in about twenty minutes instead of ten. But that’s just my guess.” Dean shrugged then.

“Because we’re walking at the pace of a snail?” Castiel said, though his complaints weren’t at all wholehearted.

“Just appreciating the moment, is all.” Dean said, softly, and Castiel decided that he would be the one to play games this time.

“Oh yeah? Which moment would that be?” Castiel teased, rubbing his thumb along the back of Dean’s. Electric.

“That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Dean said, his voice gruff. And if Castiel didn’t know any better he would guess that Dean was nervous. Which was a hilarious thought.

“Yes I think so.” Castiel said, and that’s when he decided to stop walking this time. Facing Dean he took a breath and leaned in. They were just a few inches apart, and Castiel could feel Dean exhale on his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, just a whisper. And Castiel, being the coward that he was, tore his gaze from Deans and took a step back.

“Just wanted to see how dark your glasses are, that’s all.” Which made Dean laugh, which made Castiels pulse skip.

“And why would you be doing that?” Dean asked, his usual posture back in place. Castiel just shrugged, as though it should be obvious.

“Trying to figure out your eye color.” Castiel said, smirking. “Because, correct me if I’m wrong, but you said you’d tell me after I answered your extremely personal question.” Dean shifted slightly, head turned towards the ground. “And guess what? I’m still without an answer here.”

“Hm.” Dean hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, technically you’re right.” Castiel beamed then. “However,” and Castiel narrowed his eyes at that. “I think that since you lied about a certain road sign, it sort of cancels out the the whole answer for an answer thing.”

“You truly are the devil, you know that?” Castiel said, and he removed his fingers from Deans to cross his arms. Putting on a show for noone but himself, really. “So what will it take then?”

“Well I am just famished. You buy me a burger, and I won’t only tell you, but I’ll show you.” And that was something Castiel could agree to.

“Fine.” Castiel huffed, because it was a fair trade, really.

Dean started walking again, stopping when he didn’t feel Castiel following him. This was definitely the weirdest date Castiel had ever been on.

“You coming or you need me to hold your hand to help you get there?” Dean asked, grinning. Castiel just laughed, as he practically skipped to join Dean. This time he wasn’t a coward, and he grabbed Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“So,” Dean said. “The ladder then.”

“Come on, Lucifer. Maybe if I feed you you’ll regain your former angel status.”

“Of course. Though there’s another rule here that you may have forgotten.” Dean said, stopping again, and they weren’t ever going to make it to this damn restaurant.

“Do I have to sell you my soul?” Because really, that wouldn’t be so far fetched. And he might even do it.

“Nothing that scandalous, no. You just have to eat a burger too. And enjoy it.” And Castiel chuckled.

“Okay. It may be tough, but I’ll do my best.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean have their first date, some information is learned, and a new character makes her debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!!! Everyone give me a round of applause. I decided to sit down on this fine, cloudy Saturday, and write the fuck out of this. Again, thank you thank you thank you, to everyone who's read, commented, and kudosed this. It means the world to me, seriously.

The Roadhouse was nice. It was small, only ten tables, which were made of wood along with the chairs. There was a bar which took up about half of the establishment, and Castiel found himself wondering if Dean came here for the burgers or the beer. Maybe both. 

Currently they were sitting at one of the tables, pressed up against the back corner of the building. Dean was thrumming his fingers again, a small smile on his face. Castiel was still sweating. 

“Well if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” said a voice, and Castiel turned to see a pretty, middle aged woman looking right at them. Or right at Castiel. 

“Hey, Ellen,” Dean said, his fingers stilling, as he looked up to the direction of her voice and smiled, all teeth. “It’s pretty slow in here, today.” 

Castiel looked around and noticed that it _was_ slow. There was only one other table being used by an elderly man. He seemed to be examining the burger in front of him, like he was figuring out how to go about attacking it. 

“Yeah well, I know you can’t see clocks but it’s not quite dinner time. Lucky for you, you beat the rush.” The woman, _Ellen,_ said, and Castiel noticed that she was still looking at him. Examining him like the elderly man had been to his burger. Castiel gave a shy smile, and glanced away. 

“Oh please, it doesn’t matter what time it is. Anytime is burger time, that’s what they say.” Dean said, and looked at Castiel now. Castiel found himself trying his hardest not to go beet red. Again. 

“Who says that, now?” Ellen said, and now she was smiling, and Castiel must really be imagining the awkwardness of this situation. 

“You know, _them.”_ Dean said pointedly, like everyone should know who they are. “Well, mostly me. I say that. But I’m sure there are other people who’ve said it before.” 

Ellen shifted, cocking a hip out as she brought her notepad out of her pocket. Right. They were here to order food. 

“I don’t think I can hear anymore of your- whatever that was- so,” Ellen said, raising her eyebrows. “I’m sure I know what you want, but, what’ll your _friend_ here, have.” And then she was staring at Castiel again, and he hadn’t even had a chance to look through the menu, with all this conversation going on, so he just said the first thing that came to his head.

“I’ll, um, have whatever he’s having.” Castiel said, pointing to Dean. As if it wasn’t obvious who he was talking about. Ellen narrowed her eyes a bit, and then nodded. 

“Cute.” She said, turning to Dean again. “Where’d you find this one, Dean?” and then it was Dean’s turn to flush red, which Castiel would have thought was endearing, if it wasn’t for the comment that had brought it on. _This one._

“Uh,” Dean mumbled, and Castiel was desperately wondering how many dates he had brought here. “He works at the coffee place I always go to.” 

Ellen’s eyebrows raised again, like she’d heard about the coffee shop before. 

“Uh huh.” she said, and Castiel really wished she would go away now, because Castiel couldn’t take any more embarrassment. 

“Castiel, meet Ellen. Ellen, Castiel.” Dean said, and Castiel thought maybe he should have done the introductions at the beginning of this whole conversation. Instead of voicing these opinions, he just gave a small wave. Ellen didn’t wave back. 

“I’ll be right out with your order.” She said, and then she gave Castiel one final look, turned and disappeared into the back. 

Castiel didn’t know what to say. Castiel had too much to say, and for the first time Dean was utterly silent. There was no thrumming of fingers, or quirky jokes. Unlike the comfortable silence before, this silence was awkward and intense. 

“So,” Castiel said, because it had been at least two minutes too long and someone had to say something. “Ellen. She’s interesting.” and Dean looked up, and his face was still so handsome, despite the frown that overtook it.  


“Yeah,” he grumbled. “She always gets into my business. I’m sorry about that.” 

“I’m assuming you come here often,” Castiel said, motioning vaguely to the diner, to no one in particular. “With a lot of other people, it seems.” and he couldn’t help but mention that. The fact was right out in the open, and if he didn’t say something he was gonna choke on it. 

“Not that many.” Dean said shyly, and that was a good look on him. Castiel tried his hardest to keep himself from smiling. 

“Really?” Castiel asked, and he wasn’t that upset anymore. Dean had to have dated people in the past. Really, Castiel doesn’t have the right to be mad at him about it. Maybe he was allowed to be jealous, though. 

“Well,” Dean said, and Castiel could see a smirk forming on his face. “Maybe a few.” and okay, Castiel was definitely jealous, but Dean didn’t have to know that. 

Castiel hummed and leaned back in his chair. He wondered if Ellen was disapproving of all the dates Dean had brought in, or if it was just him. 

“Does she usually scare your dates away, or is that just me?” he asked, and Dean chuckled, shaking his head. Castiel smiled. 

“Well, she’s kind of like my mom.” Dean said. “She just wants to make sure you’re good enough for me.” Castiel raised his eyebrows at that. 

“Am I?” he said, because he was curious what Dean thought about it. He was curious about what Dean thought about most things. 

“I think it might be the other way around there, Cas.” Castiel’s heart rate spiked at that, and he found himself really needing to change the conversation. 

“So, you’ve known her a long time then?” Castiel said, his voice raising an octave or two, and Dean obviously knew what he was doing because he just turned his head downwards, and smiled again. 

“Yeah. She’s been in my life since I can remember, really.” Dean said and when Castiel remained silent, he continued. “She was a close friend of my mom’s- dad too- but ever since my mom passed away she kind of, filled the role.” And Castiel wasn’t expecting that. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, not really knowing what he was apologising for. Dean nodded, and Castiel wanted to ask more questions, wanted to know more about Dean’s upbringing, but from their previous conversations he feared that it would push Dean away. 

“It’s okay, I mean, obviously it sucks but,” Dean took a breath, and Castiel knew this wasn’t something he liked to talk about. “It was a long time ago. I don’t remember her that well.” 

“What was her name?” Castiel asked, voice soft. It was a safe question, he thought. 

“Mary.” Dean replied, smiling. “It was worse for my brother though. He was a baby, so everything he knows is from stories.” 

“You have a brother?” Another safe question. 

“Yeah. Sam. Sammy, but if anyone else calls him that he gets pissed.” and then Dean’s laughing and Castiel doesn’t know how he could fall in love with a sound so quickly. “Tall, lanky bastard. I don’t know how we have the same genes.” 

“I’m sure he’s great.” Castiel said, and he doesn’t think he’s smiled this much in a long time. 

“Yeah, it’s kind of annoying actually. The smartest kid I’ve ever met, heart of gold. But don’t tell him I told you that, if you do, I’ll deny it.” And Castiel thought this would be a moment where Dean would wink if he didn’t have glasses guarding his eyes. 

“I won’t say a word. Cross my heart.” And he found himself motioning the gesture against his chest. 

“Hope to die.” Dean continued. “Though, I have to eat this burger before that happens. It would be a shame if I didn’t get to enjoy my last meal.” And if on cue, Castiel heard a bang from the back door opening, and Ellen emerged with two plates in either hand. Two enormous plates. Deam’s head turned to the sound, and his face seemed to light up. Note, Dean _really_ liked burgers. 

“Here we are,” Ellen said, placing the plates down in front of them. “One regular, and one I’ll have what he’s having.” Castiel chuckled, and Ellen’s face softened a bit. He wondered if it was a look of approval. He hoped it was. 

“Ellen, you’re my favorite person in the world right now.” Dean said and if he wasn’t blind Castiel would think that he was staring longingly at the burger in front of him. 

“Oh please, boy. I’m always your favorite person and you know it.” Ellen said, and scoffed. “But I’ll let you two enjoy your meals. I think I’ve flustered your boyfriend enough for one day.” And Castiel definitely _did_ go beet red then.

Ellen turned and walked away, leaving Castiel with a very large burger, and a very red face that, thankfully, Dean couldn’t see. 

Castiel thought this would be a good opportunity to fill the silence by shoving a ridiculous amount of fries into his mouth. Dean obviously didn’t feel this way. 

“Hm. So you’re flustered?” Dean asked, but it wasn’t a question so much as a statement. 

“Hmph.” Castiel grumbled over his fries. They were good, just the right amount of salt, and he thought maybe he tasted a hint of garlic. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean said, and then he moved his hands, feeling for the plate. His fingers made their way to the mountain of fries, and then he was picking one up and putting it in his mouth. He definitely looked better eating fries than Castiel did. 

“No comment.” Castiel said, after he was finished chewing. Dean nodded, reaching for another fry. Then he moved his hands around the table, obviously searching for something, and Castiel thought he should probably help with the task. 

“What do you need?” Castiel asked, and he thought maybe this was a learning opportunity to find out how Dean liked his burgers and fries. He didn’t linger on the fact that he cared about such a frivolous thing. 

“Ketchup. _Obviously._ I’m not a barbarian.” Dean said, and Castiel put that fact into his rapidly growing list of Dean trivia. Then he reached for the ketchup, and slid it over.

“Here.” He said, and when Dean didn’t move, Castiel grabbed his hand and guided it to the bottle. Dean grasped it, and Castiel reluctantly let his own hand fall away. Maybe Dean would need assistance grabbing something else. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, reaching to unscrew the cap. Castiel grunted, not trusting himself to speak, knowing he’d most likely say something embarrassing. “You want some?” he asked, after pouring an alarming amount on his plate. 

“I think I could probably just steal from yours.” Castiel said, because seriously, that was a lot of ketchup. And apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because Dean’s head snapped up and he seemed to be giving Castiel a very offended glare. 

“You will do no such thing.” Dean said, and another fact slid into Castiel’s brain: _Dean doesn’t share his mountain of ketchup._ “You want some, get your own.” and to make his point, he proceeded to dunk his entire fry into the red sauce.

“You have enough there to feed a small family.” Castiel deadpanned. Dean continued to dunk his fries, and Castiel thought that with someone else it would seem disgusting, but somehow Dean just made it look adorable. Which was ridiculous. 

“You underestimate my love for ketchup.” Dean said, dunking another fry before feeling around for his burger. Castiel’s still remained untouched. 

“I don’t think I do. But to be safe, I’ll pour my own. I don’t feel like being murdered today.” Castiel said, and for the first time he actually looked at the burger on his plate. The first thing he thought was, _massive._ Are the portions just bigger here? 

“What’s on this anyways?” Castiel asked, his eyes squinting, trying to dissect the mystery in front of him. 

“I wouldn’t murder you over ketchup.” Dean started, taking a generous bite of his burger before continuing. “ _This_ , on the other hand,” he motioned to his food. “This I would definitely kill for.” 

“Noted.” Castiel said, and then he hesitantly picked up his own burger, staring at it quizzically. “And you didn’t answer me. What’s on this?” But instead of waiting for Dean’s answer, he took a small bite, chewing slowly. 

“Nah, I’m not gonna tell you that.” Dean said, stopping to take a drink of water. “It’s good though, right? If you say no I might have to go to extreme measures.” Castiel rolled his eyes at that.

“I would like to see you try.” Castiel said, but he was right. It was good. He tasted a sauce he didn’t think he’d ever had before, and decided maybe he’d ask Ellen what it was. Dean wasn’t being very helpful. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and thankfully it wasn’t awkward this time. It would have been worse if they kept trying to talk with their mouths full. Dean seemed to show his adoration for the food through noises. Very sexual noises. Or Castiel was just imagining things. But he’s pretty sure if Dean moaned in approvement one more time, Castiel was going to break his cup from clenching it so tightly. And he’d rather not be the customer who got broken glass everywhere. 

“So,” Dean said, finishing the last bite. “What’s the verdict then?” There was still a small pile of fries scattered on his place, and Castiel wondered if he’d finish them. It would be an enormous feat. 

“It was good.” Castiel said, immediately realizing that that was probably not the adjective Dean would want to hear. “Great, even.”  


“Hm.” Dean said, unfolding a napkin to wipe his hands. When he was finished he put it next to the many other napkins that had been used already. Castiel didn’t know if he was a messy eater, or if burgers were just impossible to eat without disaster. Maybe the former. Castiel had only used one. 

“Just great?” Dean continued, and Castiel huffed out a sigh. “Not…. superb, or fantastic? Delectable, even?” 

“What would you like to hear? That was the best burger I’ve ever had.” Castiel said, exaggerating his words. 

“You don’t eat burgers.” Dean said, crossing his arms. “Come on, just say that you’re dying to come back here again.” And Castiel _would_ die to come back here again. But moreso for the company than anything else. 

“If I can ever move again.” Castiel grumbled, rubbing his stomach. Could you die from eating too much? “But yes, I would love to come back here again. For a few reasons.” And where did that insinuating tone come from? 

“What would those be? My wonderful company?” Dean said, smiling. 

“Hm. No. For Ellen, she probably knows a lot about you.” And Dean’s smile was immediately replaced with a look of horror. 

“You wouldn’t.” Dean said, a hint of terror in his voice. 

“I would. But maybe I can be persuaded.” Castiel said, and yeah, he was flirting. Which was new and exciting, and terrifying all at once. 

“Evil.” Dean whispered, but his mouth was turning up again. “Okay, name it.” And Castiel chuckled at the fact that Dean would probably do anything to keep him from finding out all his dirty secrets. 

“Your eyes.” Castiel said, completely serious. 

“You want my eyes? That’s weird, Cas, even for you. Besides, they don’t work.” Dean said, shaking his head. Castiel couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth. 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Castiel said, still wondering how conversation seemed to flow so easily between them. Not that it was a bad thing. “Besides, I remember you promising me something similar if I came here and ate a burger. You’re not going to back out on your promises, are you?” 

“Damn you. I thought you might forget.” Dean said, but Castiel sensed that his exasperation was just being overplayed. He hoped it was. “You’re right, I did promise. And I’ll have you know, I’m no liar. Well, most of the time.” 

“Quit stalling.” Castiel said, because he really wanted to know what Dean’s eyes looked like. He needed to know, and he couldn’t exactly figure out why it was so important. 

“Okay, calm down.” Dean said and then he was reaching up to his glasses, and Castiel sucked in a breath. “Remember, they won’t look exactly like a normal persons. They can’t focus on stuff, so even though I’m looking at you, I won’t be….. _Looking at you._ You know?” And Castiel realized that Dean was very obviously nervous about this. This probably wasn’t something he usually did on a first date, and Castiel suddenly felt like an asshole. 

But then Dean was taking off his glasses and Castiel was seeing his eyes, and all thoughts of him being insensitive slipped away. They were green. Somehow deep and vibrant all at once, and Castiel leaned forward despite himself. Dean was right, there was no reaction in his pupils, but Castiel didn’t care, because now he could see the speckles of hazel brown scattered in amongst his irises. And for a moment Castiel was upset, because so many people were missing out on a part of this man’s beauty. The other part of him thought maybe he was being insensitive again. 

Dean started to fidget, and Castiel realized that he should probably say something. Because Dean could be taking this silence the wrong way, and that just wouldn’t do. 

“They’re beautiful, Dean.” Castiel said, and his voice was rough. The unspoken _you’re beautiful_ threatened to escape his mouth, and he had to take another breath to compose himself. 

“Really?” Dean said, softly. And Castiel was upset again, because did Dean really not know how attractive he was? 

“Yes. Really.” Castiel said, and Dean smiled, and this was a new one. It was soft, and intimate, and for a moment Castiel thought that this was a smile just for him. And he couldn’t breath again. 

“Thanks.” Dean said. He went to put his glasses back on, and Castiel impulsively reached up to stop him. 

“Wait-” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, gently, and brought it back down to the table. “Just, one more minute. Who know’s when I’ll get to see them again, with you making me do all these ridiculous things.” 

“Oh like it was so hard to come here and eat a burger, Cas.” Dean said, but he let Castiel’s hand guide his own down, and when it was set on the table, he didn’t let go. Just grazed his thumb back and forth against the back of Castiel’s. 

Castiel didn’t know how long they sat there, but soon enough- _too soon-_ Ellen came with the bill. She looked down at the table, smirked, and slid the piece of paper next to Dean. Then she turned to Castiel and winked. 

_He can pay,_ she mouthed and Castiel covered his laugh with a cough, which made Dean’s head pique up in interest. 

“Ellen?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “I know you’re there. What did you tell him?” 

Castiel didn’t bother to hide the laugh this time, let it fall out of him, and then Ellen was laughing along with him.

“Don’t know what you mean.” Ellen said, and she smiled at Castiel, and if that made Castiel feel warm inside, he wouldn’t question the meaning. “See you boys soon, I’m sure.” And once again, she made her exit. 

“What did she say, Cas?” Dean said, turning his narrowed eyes at Castiel. 

“Oh, nothing.” Castiel said, feigning ignorance, and then thinking better of it. “Just that you can pay, is all.”

Dean scoffed, but he was looking at Cas with a look of- _something_ \- something important, maybe. 

“Fine,” Dean said, feeling for the paper. “But that means you got the next one. I can’t even read this, Cas, help me out here.”

Castiel grabbed the bill with his free hand, his other one was still occupied, and read the price. Then he had an idea. 

“Guess.” Yeah, he was an asshole, but maybe Dean just brought that out in him. “Guess the price, and then we can go.” And maybe he was just using this as a technique to keep this date from ending. 

Dean shook his head, but Castiel knew he was going to play along. Of course he was. 

“Fine, but just so you know, I’m gonna get it to the God damn dime.” 

Castiel just smiled, and grasped Dean’s hand tighter, felt the tightening in his chest, and thought _man I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, go Ellen! I hope I wrote her okay. I just feel like she would treat Cas like that because secretly (but not so secretly) she's a big part of the Protect Dean Winchester club. I am also a part of it, because he is my baby and must be protected. ANYWAY, there you have it, and don't worry, Sam will make his appearance soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations, and a new character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, okay to the few people reading this, I am SO SORRY it took me so long to update. I know I promised once a week, but I've just been having a few really shitty weeks, and I couldn't bring myself to write much of anything. But I managed to pull through for you guys, FINALLY. I know it's really short so I apologize for that as well. Thank you if you haven't given up on me. As always, thank you to everyone who's kudosed, commented, and liked, it means everything.

After a short amount of time had passed, Castiel and Dean left The Roadhouse. Unsurprisingly, Dean managed to guess the price of the bill within a minute or two which made Castiel half annoyed and half proud. It only took a few hours for Castiel to learn that Dean had a variety of skills; some more useful than others. 

 

They were walking back the way they came, Castiel guiding Dean towards the park once again, palm against the rough material of his jacket. Castiel had never touched someone this much on a first date. In fact, he’d probably never touched anyone this much. Not innocently. These touches with Dean seemed obvious, like some sort of gravity was pulling them to each other. And, sure, Castiel maybe thought about what it would be like to be touched by those hands in a not-so-appropriately way, but somehow, he valued the small touches more. Because he’d been on dates, rarely, but he wasn’t completely inexperienced. And those dates usually ended prematurely, or they ended with Castiel following someone to their place and losing himself in rough hands, and sweaty skin. Anything to make him feel a little less empty. 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, relishing the feeling of sun on skin. Suddenly, Castiel found himself smiling because, for the first time in a while, he was _happy_. Genuinely happy. He looked over to see Dean’s face mirroring his own. 

 

“So, where are we going?” Dean asked, and Castiel realized that they had never really discussed it. They had just started walking. 

 

“Well, I need to go back to the shop. Grab my glasses, and I think there might be some powdered donuts left.” Castiel said, even though he was pretty sure that his stomach couldn’t possibly fit anything else. Dean’s stomach on the other hand, seemed to be endless.

 

“I could go for some dessert.” Dean said, nodding. “I’ll walk with you, if that’s okay.” and Castiel thought, of course that was okay. It was more than okay. 

 

“I suppose you can join me.” Castiel said, and Dean just chuckled and kept walking. 

 

Castiel looked at his watch which read 6:17pm- and he hadn’t the faintest idea how over three hours had passed since him and Dean had started their date. It seemed as though they had only been together for a few minutes. 

 

The sun was beginning to set, and to Castiel’s relief, the air seemed much cooler now. He always seemed to forget how hot Kansas summers were, and he longed for the beauty and comfort of autumn. Castiel wondered if Dean felt the same way. 

 

“Do you like summer?” Castiel asked and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, obviously caught off guard by the question. 

 

“Uh, sometimes? I don’t like the heat so much, but I remember when I was a kid, I loved how it stayed light out almost all day.” And this answered two questions for Castiel. One, Dean was iffy about summer. Two, Dean hadn’t always been blind. 

 

“Now, the heat is just a bitch.” Dean continued. “I still like how the days are longer, though. Even if I can’t see it. I don’t know, it’s stupid.” 

 

“No, not at all.” Castiel said, because it wasn’t. Memories were important, no matter how miniscule. “If it means something to you, then it matters.” 

 

“Yeah. Sammy and I used to run around all over the neighborhood, playing cops and robbers.” Dean said, and Castiel looked at him quizzically. 

 

“Cops and robbers?” And now it was Dean’s turn to be confused. 

 

“You’ve never heard of cops and robbers? Cas, what the hell, man. You’ve got a lot to learn.” Dean said, shaking his head. 

 

“Are you going to teach me, then?” Castiel asked. 

 

“I guess I can explain it to you.” Dean said, false exasperation in his tone. “You know hide and seek, right? Please tell me you know hide and seek.”

“Of course I know hide and seek.” Castiel said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Well, I don’t know, it’s hit and miss with you. Basically, the cop needs to catch the robber, and when they do, the robber goes to jail. It’s more fun with a big group, but Sammy and I used to just play by ourselves.” 

 

“So, it’s the exact same as hide and seek.” Castiel said. Why wouldn’t they just call it that?

 

“No, it’s better. Because once you find the person, you still need to catch them.” Dean said, and this made no sense to Castiel, but he thought he’d just go along with it. 

 

“So it’s hide and seek plus tag.” Castiel said, and Dean’s face brightened. 

 

“Exactly! But you get to create your own persona, and then sort of act it out.” Dean said, and then there was a muffled automated voice saying _’Sam is calling’_ coming from somewhere in Dean’s jacket. Dean reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. Castiel wondered if it was difficult to use, or if he specifically only used it for calls. 

 

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” Dean said, and Castiel heard a deep voice come from the other end, though he couldn’t make out the words. Then he mentally scolded himself for trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just walking to the cafe. Castiel wants some dessert.” Dean said, and then turned to Castiel and smirked. Castiel felt hot. “Yeah sure, why don’t you pick me up in a half hour, or so.” Dean nodded at the response from his brother. “Okay, see you then.” Then he pressed end call, and slipped the phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Your brother?” Castiel asked, even though he knew the answer. 

 

“Yeah, was wondering where I was. Thought I’d fallen into a hole or something.” Dean said, and Castiel thought maybe he had fallen into a hole. A deep, dark hole, hidden from the rest of the world and consisting of ridiculous conversations, and cocky smiles.

 

“I don’t think we’re in a hole.” Castiel deadpanned. “Also, did you tell your brother about me?” 

 

“Um, I might of mentioned something.” And it seemed that shy-Dean had made his appearance once again. Castiel hummed. 

 

“What exactly did you tell him?” Castiel asked, though he was sure that he wouldn’t get a straight answer. 

 

“How about you ask him yourself?” Dean asked, offering his hand and who was Castiel to refuse that? He grasped it tightly, and took some shaky breaths. This was their first date, and Castiel was going to meet Dean’s _brother_. The person he cared about more than anybody. 

 

“What if I like him better than you?” Castiel said, and Dean laughed full and loud, as if it was the most ridiculous joke he’d ever heard. 

 

“Not a chance.” Dean said, and then his thumb was brushing the back of Castiel’s again and the thought of Castiel liking _anyone_ more than Dean faded to nothing. “Not unless you’re a blonde college professor, named Sarah.” 

 

“Sarah,” Castiel said, feeling the name on his tongue. He wondered if she was nice. “How long have they been together?” 

 

“Oh God, it’s been forever. They met in highschool, but Sammy didn’t have the balls to ask her out for years.” Dean said, and Castiel thought that he would’ve been the exact same if he had met Dean in highschool. 

 

“Are they married?” Castiel asked, because it was the next logical question he could think of. 

 

“Might as well be,” Dean said. “They’ve been together for almost ten years, now. But Sammy always goes all out with everything, so I’m sure the proposal plan will take at least two years.” Castiel chuckled at that. 

 

“So the opposite of you, then?” Castiel joked. 

 

“Oh yeah, totally. I’m all do, no think.” Dean said, smirking. “Which is good for you.” 

 

“What?” Castiel said, caught off guard. His brain immediately went to an inappropriate place, and he did his best to regain his composure. “Why is that good for me?” 

 

“Well, if I’d thought about asking you out in the perfect way, then I never would’ve done it, now would I?” Dean said, and Castiel could see his point. He’d thought about Dean often since he first saw him, and the thought of asking him out had filled Castiel with ice cold terror. 

 

“I guess that’s true. So you never thought about it before today?” Castiel said, just to see if he could get embarrassed-Dean back. 

 

“Now, I didn’t say that.” Dean said, and there was something in his tone that made Castiel want to push further, but then he realized they were almost at the cafe.

“You’ll have to further explain that later,” Castiel said. “Maybe next time.” 

 

“Mm,” Dean hummed. “I think that conversation is more of a third date kinda thing.” and Castiel’s insides lit up at the thought of two more dates with this man. 

 

They reached the cafe, Castiel holding the door open for Dean, and to Castiel’s delight there was exactly one powdered donut left. Full stomach be damned, he was going to eat it. Dean asked what his choices were, and for once, Castiel told the truth. There were some fritters, old fashioned, chocolate glazed, and basically anything else one could think of. Dean seemed to get more excited as the list went on, and eventually settled on a apple strudel. 

 

“I have a thing for pie, or anything close.” Dean said, and Castiel added it to his Dean trivia, which he noticed was quickly piling up. 

Gabriel wasn’t there anymore, thank God, so Castiel was able to order their desserts without being relentlessly teased. He paid, despite Dean’s protests, it was only pastries after all, and Dean grumbled before devouring his strudel in mere seconds. Castiel was still holding his, looking at Dean with part-fascination and part-disgust. 

 

“You wanna take a breath, maybe?” and Dean just shook his head, crumbs on his lips and Castiel tried to not think about how distracting that was. 

 

Castiel led them to a table, the same one where this whole thing started, and Dean just sat in silence while Castiel took small bites.

“Are you gonna finish that anytime soon?” Dean asked, which made Castiel take even smaller bites. Dean seemed to realize that he probably shouldn’t have said that, and Castiel just hummed while he licked the powder off of his fingers. 

 

The door to the cafe opened, and Castiel looked to see an extremely tall, quite handsome, guy. His hair was brown, almost shoulder length, and he was wearing a buttoned up plaid shirt. He also seemed to have zero control of his body, because he immediately bumped into a customer, and in the midst of apologizing, backed into a table. 

 

Dean seemed to notice something was amiss, probably from the sound of the table being pushed back a few feet. Then he smiled softly, and Castiel thought _fuck._

 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, which was unnecessary, due to the fact that they were in a _really small_ cafe. 

 

The man - _Sam_ \- looked up, and his face immediately brightened. Castiel wondered if he could make it to their table without running into anything, or anyone, else. The other part of Castiel wondered if Sam was a real person, or an overexcited puppy in a human body. 

 

“Hey, Dean.” Sam said, and Castiel guessed that Sam spent a lot of his days smiling. He had smile lines beside his eyes, which reminded Castiel a lot of Dean’s. The only thing that he could use to connect them, because otherwise, they looked nothing alike. 

 

Sam turned his smile to Castiel, which was a lovely change from Ellen’s glare a couple hours earlier. Castiel smiled back, doing his best to make it look natural despite the fact that his nerves were currently running haywire. 

 

“I’m Sam,” he said, putting his hand out to Castiel. “You must be Castiel.” 

 

“Yes,” Castiel said, reaching out to shake Sam’s hand, and so far so good, he thought. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Likewise,” Sam said, and Dean just looked back and forth between the two of them, calculating, almost. “Dean’s told me a lot about you.” Castiel looked at Dean then, who had suddenly turned crimson, and Castiel knew that him and Sam were going to get along just fine. 

 

“You’ll have to tell me all about that,” Castiel said, smirking. Sam laughed, and it was just as bright as his smile, if not moreso. There were obviously magic genes in this family. “Dean won’t tell me a thing.” 

 

“Hey!” Dean protested. “That’s not true, I told you a lot of things!” 

 

“At a cost.” Castiel said, which made Sam’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Dean will only tell me something if I either tell him something first, or eat a meal of his choosing.” Castiel explained. Sam nodded his head in understanding, like he knew that that was something Dean would definitely do. 

 

“Like eating a burger is such a hardship.” Dean grumbled. Sam laughed some more, and Castiel definitely _didn’t_ think about how much he liked Dean, and how Sam was making it a lot easier to justify that. 

 

“Well, how about Castiel can come over for dinner sometime, and you can cook whatever your heart desires.” Sam said, which brought an awkward silence upon the table. They hadn’t even talked about where or when or _what_ they were going to do for a second date. They hadn’t even talked about a second date at all, other than an offhanded comment about _next time._ Dean cleared his throat. 

 

“ _Sam,_ ” Dean hissed. Sam obviously didn’t understand the problem here, because he just continued smiling, like this was the best idea he’d ever had. “You can’t just ask him out _for me. _” Sam shrugged. Castiel’s palms were sweating.__

__

__“Sure I can,” Sam said, then turned to Castiel again. “It’ll take forever to get out of here if I don’t, so, Castiel would you accept Dean’s invitation to come over for dinner sometime?”_ _

__

__“Um,” Castiel did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. “Yes, I mean- if that’s okay?” Castiel said, turning to Dean. If it wasn’t before, this was now officially the oddest first date he’d ever been on. Dean smiled, which was a good sign. At least Castiel knew that Dean didn’t seem opposed to the idea._ _

__

__“Of course- I mean, yeah, I’d love to have you over, unless- I’d totally understand if you would think it’s weird to come to my place on a second date, I mean-”_ _

__

__“ _Dean,_ ” Castiel cut him off, he guessed this rambling could go on for a while. “Seriously, I would love to.” Dean exhaled a breath, and Sam just kept on smiling. _ _

__

__“Okay, well good. How about I give you my number and then we can figure out a day.” Dean said, and Castiel thought that that was a fantastic idea._ _

__

__They exchanged numbers, Sam entering Castiel’s into Dean’s phone, and then Dean pushed his chair out, standing up. It was obviously time for him to leave, and Castiel tried to reason with the part of his brain that was questioning how long it would be before he got to see Dean again._ _

__

__“I’ll call you,” Dean said, and Castiel thought maybe if Sam wasn’t there this wouldn’t be so awkward. The end of dates are always so awkward, aren’t they? “Or you call me, whatever works.”_ _

__

__“We’ll figure it out,” Castiel said, and his insides were so warm. “I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__

__“Yeah, for sure.” Dean said nodding, then turned to Sam. “Now take me to my baby.”_ _

__

__“Baby?” Castiel questioned, a flare of jealousy running through him. Sam just shook his head._ _

__

__“That’s what he calls the car,” Sam said, and Dean smiled wide. “Just don’t question it.” Castiel nodded, despite the fact that he was still extremely confused._ _

__

__“Right, okay. Well, again, it was nice to meet you.” Castiel said, almost reaching his hand out again before realizing that he didn’t need to shake Sam’s hand twice in the span of five minutes._ _

__

__“Yeah, you too.” Sam said, and there was a sincerity in his tone that made something blossom in Castiel’s chest._ _

__

__Then with a final wave from Dean, they were walking towards the door, and Castiel’s phone burned hot in his pocket._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I finally introduced Sam. I like to think that he's unaware of how large he is, so we'll see how that plays out. Next chapter will be the second date, and we'll see how Dean cooks without any eyesight. Should be interesting.


End file.
